


Silence

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: He missed his father's voice.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Throwing himself on the couch in their hotel room, Jin let out an exhausted sigh. ‘’I hate politic.’’ He grumbled, slouching deeper into the couch. Humagears could not feel physically tire, but dealing with those politicians for a day was enough to give Jin a headache to last him a lifetime. Now he understood why MC Check-It-Out jumped on humanity-must-be-destroyed train on his own. Humans were evil by nature, but politicians were on another different level.

‘’Several times throughout the meeting, I was tempted to just burn them all up and be done with it.’’ Opening his eyes, Jin glanced up at his father. ‘’Do you think I am a bad leader for thinking that way?’’ He ventured.

There was no replied. Though he expected it, Jin could not help but felt disappointed.

Letting out another more, quieter sigh, Jin got up and walked toward the window where his father was standing, staring out at the night view of the city. Horobi spared him a brief glance before returning his gaze to the view outside.

Jin studied his father’s countenance, wondering what was on his mind. It had been one year, six months, two weeks and three days since Horobi became mute. Nothing was wrong with his voice box; Naki with the help of Valkyrie and Izu had checked it several times but found no problem with it. The only conclusion they came up with: Horobi’s muteness was not because of technical problem, but because he had decided to stop speaking.

He boasted to the humans that he had evolved but… deep inside, his old self still lingered… and that part of him just wanted to reach out and hugged Horobi.

He missed his father’s voice. He missed his father’s rare praises. He missed leaning against his father’s back. He missed the pat on his head and the caress on his cheek.

Physically, Horobi was still here. Yet, even though they stood side by side, his silence made Jin felt lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day, Horobi watched Jin and Zero-One worked together to maintain peace and harmony between their two races… while also struggling to compromise with each other.

Those two were equally stubborn individuals surpassed only by Vulcan. Both shared the same ideal, but their different approached on the matter caused them to often clashed. Thankfully, they were matured enough now to keep their arguments from escalating to physical fight.

Their conflicts were not helped by Jin still holding some resentment toward humanity. He had faith in Zero-One— or rather his Dream—, and seemed to tolerate Vulcan and Valkyrie’s existences, but other than those three, Jin was not in a hurry to extend his trust toward the human race in general.

That fact always weighed heavily on Horobi’s shoulders.

If Horobi had not taught Jin about hatred and violence, his sweet child would never grow up to become such a bitter, resentful adult.

That was why he decided to stop speaking. He had no right to say anything to anyone, especially to his son. All Horobi could do now as a father was staying by Jin’s side and protected his son with his life.

He was not blind to the concern the others had over his refusal to speak. He once overheard Zero-One conversed with Izu about his voice box. Vulcan and Naki had even confronted him outright about it. Said that he did not feel bad about it would be a lie, but he was equally as stubborn as his son and nephew, and so continued to uphold his vow of silence.

Seeing Jin’s many achievements and the strife he had to endure to earn it filled his heart with a feeling he took a while to recognise as pride. Often, he found himself wanting to pull Jin to his arms and held him tightly... but Jin was no longer a child. The Prince he was now would not appreciate being cuddled.

He missed that side of Jin. He missed his sunny smile. He missed his exuberant energy. Sometimes, his abrupt and drastic change in personality felt more like his son was replaced by a stranger.

Horobi only had himself to blame for that. If he had not fallen to Ark’s hacking, Jin would not have to go through all those sufferings and lost his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
